New Days, Old Tricks
by Samsquatch67
Summary: A year after Arthur is crowned king, magic-users start disappearing; and it isn't long before Merlin vanishes. Arthur sets off in search of the missing Court Warlock - and in the process meets people who were destined to become the Knights of the Round Table.(Fourth fic in the Say Cheese series.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

He awoke to rocking. It was dizzying, and confusing. Back and forth, rocking. The second thing that hit him, was whatever he was lying on, was splintery. And uncomfortable.

Wind howled against something that was blocking between him, and whatever was on the outside of said block. Something else did the same. It was almost like... Water. That's what it was. Great waves crashing against wood. Ship. Merlin was on a ship. When did that happen? He blinked, and was greeted only by pitch black.

Merlin tried to recall where he was, or what was happening. But there was just this... this emptiness. The memories skirting around the very edges of his memory. Arthur. Where was Arthur? With that thought, the young warlock shot up into a sitting position, then straight onto his hands and knees, pushing himself into a awkward, un-sturdy standing position. The ship rocked roughly, and he was almost sent sprawling back across the deck.

He held his palm up, and whispered into his hand.

In that horrifying moment, he was replied only by lapping waves and creaking wood. No warmth of magic spreading through his torso and into his hand, no power blossoming within him, just darkness. Then pain. A familiar, burning pain that sent him down to his knees. His entire body trembled from invisible flames searing into his flesh.

The cuff. A cuff, that retained his magic. He shuddered and pushed away unpleasant memories.

From across the ship, Flynn heard Merlin waking up-he knew it was Merlin, only because he'd tripped over him earlier-though he'd never admitt that.

"Merlin...?" he asked, though he knew it was him, it was more a 'you're not alone' statement than a question.

Not only was he not alone, but there were several other people in the ship's brig. After tripping over Merlin, he'd decided to be more carefull, and ended up finding several others.

All right, Merlin thought, so I'll just assume this means nothing good. He gripped the ends of his sleeves with his fingers, walking - more walking sideways then straight - and stopped somewhere around where the voice had come from. "I don't remember how I got here?" he half said, half asked. "What happened?"

Flynn shrugged and glanced around, seeing vague shapes and images as his eyes were adjusted to the dark. "From what I can tell-This ship is somewhere in the middle of the ocean-no one knows where we're going, and oh... we've been kidnapped for our magic. Don't ask me why-but everyone here has magic-though none of us can actually use it," he hissed out, clawing absentmindedly at the cuff that held back his magic.

"Does Arthur know what's going on? Is Morgana safe? Where is your last memory from?" he asked, not waiting before rushing through the next question.

"Erm -" Merlin said as he once more tried to find his memories. "There was... a court meeting." His expression changed and he tilted his head, "Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and me were walking somewhere. Morgana was joking with Gwen, and... I said he was pompous, then remembered I forgot something in his chambers. I think it was his sword? I can't remember anything else. Your last memory?"

Flynn bit his lip and sighed. He wasn't sure if that would help them any. "I've been here two days-Last memory in Camelot?" He blinked rapidly-though it made little difference in the dark. "I think-I was with you an Morgana." he stated. Yes, that was the last thing he remembered, he'd left, and then-blank.

"Yeah. Yeah. The council meeting - it was for the sorcerers that were going missing. You disappeared, and then... Freeta went missing. And then Kalian - and apparently me."

Flynn nodded. "Ah, you noticed my absence. I'm touched..." Flynn stated sarcastically. He was glad though, that Morgana was safe-as were others still with magic. He'd already found Freeta and Kalian, as well as others that he didn't know. People who claimed to be from the outlying towns of Camelot. "So-now the question remains, what do they want with us? Magic is no longer banned... so...?" he left the question open-ended.

Merlin shook his head. He pulled at the chain around his wrist, frowning distantly. "There were those who... opposed. Who still agreed with Uther?" Merlin suggested. But something about the idea just felt... off. He shook his head. "I feel like I'm missing something," he sighed.

"Hours worth of memory for one thing," Flynn stated with a frustrated tone. He heard someone moving across the room-probably someone else waking up, but he kept his attention on Merlin. "Perhaps it was those who opposed-it would make sense. Still, that leaves us with another question-who, and why are we being shipped to who-knows-where? If they so radically oppose... why not kill us? That-might be why you're feeling doubts-because it doesn't make sense."

Merlin nodded, staring in front of himself with a frustrated look crossing his face. Merlin cringed out of his thoughts by someone muttering a useless spell and then instantly groaning in pain. He looked back at Flynn, shrugged, then started walking - carefully. He crouched next to an older woman, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That stung more 'an breathin' in red pepper," the lady gasped.

Flynn stood beside them, barely flinching as someone bumped into him.

"Careful!" a familiar voice spat.

"Is that anyone to speak to an old friend, Kalian?" Flynn responded, sounding mildly amused. Though, honestly, he was a bit tired of being locked up, chained, and taken places without his permission. It got-irritating. He turned back to Merlin, who was still beside the woman sorceress.

Flynn laughed quietly at Merlin's reaction-though pleasant, it had clearly been a bit awkward. He didn't speak, leaving Merlin to get aquainted with everyone on the ship-most, if not all of them, knew who he was by this time. Merlin-Camelot's Court Warlock. It was common knowledge.

Still, what they didn't know, was whose ship they were on, where it was going, and why they'd been taken. And until they knew that-they had a problem.

**All right, so, this has turned into a series... *Snort laughs* Thank you for reading! :) Ummm, The Great Dragon! I couldn't reply to your review! You don't have an account! *Cries a little bit* **


	2. Chapter 2

**MerlinMorgana1597: Yep, magic-less, but only for now... **

**Alaia Skyhawk: He's danger prone... *Laughs* Thank you!**

**Patiku: Glad it's original, at least! :) Thank you for reviewing - and, here 'tis...**

**48 HOURS EARLIER**

"_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle_," Merlin whispered, holding a hand over the infecting wound. He could see the color returning to the child's face, and the wound starting to close. He nodded, and pulled the blanket back over the young boy, standing up. "If he doesn't wake by tomorrow, I'll be the same place I'll always be," Merlin smiled. The same place would be the castle, by Arthur's side.

The woman was crying, and covering her face with her hands. She all but jumped forward, thin arms wrapping around him. He returned the hug. Her shoulders shook her sobs.

"Thank you," she choked out, pulling back and dodging around him, wiping madly at her face. She kneeled besides the bed, stroking her son's forehead, while trying to hide her silent crying.

Merlin smiled, and didn't turn around, just started walking backwards. "You're welcome," he said, and turned around, only for his boot to get stuck on a piece of wood that stuck out from the poor flooring structure. He stumbled, and caught his balance, coughing awkwardly. He spun to face the door, hastily walking out.

Arthur stood at the steps of the castle, just above the courtyard. He watched Merlin coming back from the lower town. The young warlock had been busy over the past months. Now that magic had been allowed, people came to be healed often. Merlin, Morgana, Flynn and Kalian spent quite a bit of time healing injured or sick people.

Still, there were others who had not accepted magic. Arthur understood that and did his best to keep the peace between everyone. So far, so good.

It had been almost exactly a year since his father's death, and since then, much had changed. Of course, there were the things that never changed-one being, Merlin. He was still very wise at times, and quite clumsy at others. As it turned out, Merlin was right, it was part of his charm-though Arthur would never admit that aloud to his friend.

Merlin reached the stairs that led to the castle, after leaving on of the closer houses within the city. He took them two at a time, quickly getting to the top and walking with his head down, until he stood directly by Arthur's side. The sun shone down brightly, and several knights got back from a patrol, while commoners hauled wheelbarrows about. Red capes fluttered across stone, boots thudded against stairs, servants took the horses.

Arthur thumped a fist against Merlin's shoulder, thinking he looked a little worn-it always cheered the knights up. "How is the boy?" he asked. He'd heard that there was an injured boy in the lower town, and he knew that Gaius hadn't been able to help him-so he assumed that was where Merlin had been.

King Arthur nodded to the knights. He would speak to them soon, after he talked to Merlin.

Merlin pulled a face, and mouthed 'ow', rubbing his shoulder. "He's going to be all right," Merlin replied, his voice light. "How's Gwen? She must not be well, since you're not with her..." Merlin said slyly.

Arthur huffed a laugh. "Since when is that any of your business... MERLIN?" he asked, smiling and blinking rapidly. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed. "She is fine."

"Good to hear," Merlin said, and snickered softly. He coughed, expression straightening out. "Sire, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" he asked, 'formally', or something resembling it.

Arthur shrugged. "I've a meeting with the knights. They're to report activity in Cenred's kingdom. Beyond that-I plan to ride out with Gwen-don't you say a word, Merlin."

Merlin didn't hide a grin. "I'm assuming you want me to get everything ready? Or, would you rather it be private... Right. Not a word."

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yes, you're getting everything ready-and yes, private. You'll work something out, I'm sure."

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "I don't need you baby sitting me!" He couldn't believe it. He wondered how many times Merlin had been there, hiding in the shadows, watching him... for his protection, as Merlin liked to say. Still, Arthur appreciated the gesture.

Merlin went back to grinning. "Think so?" he said, his voice going slightly higher and losing a bit of tone to it. He looked sideways at Arthur.

Arthur glared darts. "Yes, Merlin, I think so. You'll be in the stocks if you spy on us." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

TIMEWARP ~ Merlin watched as the King and Gwen mounted their horses, and started riding out of the city. Gwen wore a simple white and yellow dress, and had her hair braided back, with flowers placed near the top of said braid. Arthur wore black pants, boots, and a red shirt with a brown belt.

The young warlock turned around, his crossed arms falling by his sides as he walked inside of Camelot's castle. He avoided a group of nobles that were discussing among themselves. He wandered the castle aimlessly; Though, he had some intention of following Arthur and Gwen later, he didn't have any feeling that something was going to happen. They'd be fine, he was almost completely positive.

Morgana spotted Merlin walking the halls. Though she had been headed to her room, she changed direction. Her heels clicked against the floor, echoing through the hall and announcing her presence. The skirt and sleeves of her red velvet gown rustled as she sped up. She quickly caught up with the warlock.

"Merlin?"

She reached out carefully, putting a delicate and pale hand on his shoulder and halting.

"Morgana?" Merlin turned around, blue eyes meeting greens. "Gwen and Arthur just left - but I assume you already know that...?" he smiled, eyes momentarily narrowing before widening again, voice changing on the last word.

She nodded. Her silver earrings shimmered and jingled quietly as she did so. Her dark hair hung in loose rings over her shoulders as she turned and glanced around for a moment, then spoke.

"The meeting-Arthur spoke of missing sorcerers," she began. She clasped her hands and composed herself. "Many have gone missing-and, I heard him say Kalian and Flynn were also-missing?" she asked, blinking rapidly. Her voice rose ever so slightly as she spoke, but she was calm enough.

"Yes," Merlin replied simply. He cringed subtly. "I'm sorry. But we're going to find them." Flynn and Morgana were close, he knew that. Anyone could see it.

She nodded and put on a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sure-I'm glad Arthur is searching for them." She shook her head and then smiled for real, trying to put away her worry. "Merlin-how are you? I've not had the chance to speak with you outside of court in some time."

"Great," Merlin replied through his teeth, a half-smile. "-Though I'm not sure it's fair Arthur still insists I stay as his servant as well as my other duties... And how are you?"

Morgana laughed. "My brother couldn't dress himself if the world were coming to an end!" She had since told Arthur of their relation. He'd been surprised, but accepting. She was glad. "I am sorry, Merlin," she added, still smiling. It was good to talk to him. He understood her, and he'd always been kind to her... especially when she'd first learned of her magic.

Merlin barked a laugh, then put a fist to his mouth, "No," he agreed. "That hasn't stopped him from trying on occasion," he said, a teasing tint lacing in his voice.

Morgana's light, elven laugh echoed through the hall. "I've noticed as much." She couldn't help much let out another small laugh. "Thank you, Merlin. You always brighten my day."

Merlin's eyes sparkled. He still remembered the things that had happened in the past - the things that the dragon had said. Speaking of the dragon, how long had it been since he had promised to release him, anyway...? Well. He had no idea how to do it anyway. But that hadn't stopped the nights where Kilgharrah had called the entire night, screaming his name in anger.

Merlin shook his head to derail the thoughts.

"Just doing what I do best," he laughed.

Morgana smiled. "You have many talents it seems." She knew he did. He was kind-and it showed. But he was also wise, and patient, and of course... he had magic.

"Thank you. As do you, Morgana."


	3. Chapter 3

**MerlinMorgana1597: Nope, not a dragonlord yet... Yep, BBMF (Bad but mother friend, my clean version, ;)) most likely soon... Unless the plot takes a whole different direction. OOuuuuch red chili! DX XD DX Oooohh *Hands you some water***

**The Great Dragon: Thank you! And I'm glad you like the OC's :DDD *Pumps fists* Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and you asked about a LOTR's fic, if Vanilla and I are able to write one, who are you favorite characters? *Dancing the timewarp* **

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

A knighting ceremony, Merlin mused. Knighting ceremonies, council meetings, speeches, banquets... Being a healer, servant, and in charge of most magical things that went on, he sometimes wondered thought he could be in several places at once. He walked beside the king, arms moving by his sides. He vaguely heard Morgana and Gwen joking with each other as they walked with them as well.

Arthur noted Merlin's far away expression. He snapped his fingers in front of Merln's face. "Merlin, you still with us?" he asked teasingly as they walked. Morgana and Gwen didn't join in on Arthur's teasing, but they both heard. Gwen smiled and shook her head, while Morgana simply rolled her eyes.

"More so than you; your head's up in the clouds, I mean, thinking about Gwen and all, like you've been doing the past months."

Arthur jabbed an elbow into Merlin's side and grimaced at him. "Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret to save your life-luckily for you, it's not really a secret." He took Gwen's hand in his own, and the two smiled at each other.

Morgana smiled, glad that Arthur and Gwen could finally be together, without Uther to stop them. She'd always thought Gwen had a good heart, and that Arthur and she would be wonderful together.

Merlin grinned. "I hope your future children aren't as pompous as you," he mumbled.

"I'm not pompous. You're just sensitive..." he paused, realizing he didn't have his ceremonial sword. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin. "Merlin, aren't you missing something?" he asked. Of course, he didn't blame Merlin for forgetting it, as he was busy-still, he could tease, and he would.

Merlin looked up for a moment, before shrugging and shaking his head. "Well, if I was, it wouldn't be you," he joked.

Oh. He grimaced. "Oh, erm," he slowed down, putting his hands in front of himself, "I'll get it," he said, and spun around, jogging back in the direction of Athur's chambers.

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed. Gwen smiled derisively. "Arthur, there's no need to be so hard on Merlin, you know."

Arthur nodded. "I know."

Morgana nodded to both of them. "I'll give you both a minute alone. I will see you at the cerimony."

...Merlin turned around a corner and slid, pausing to catch his balance again, then running forward. He stopped in front of Arthur's door, throwing it open and searching the room for the sword. He walked briskly, snatching it from its place on the table. He stared at the blade for a moment, looking up and down before he turned around.

He came face to face with a man who towered over him. He took a step back. "Who are you?" he asked.

The only reply he got was the man put a hand on his shoulder and smirked. Merlin non-verbally forced him back a step, and tried to get around him. "What do you want?" the young warlock asked as the other person blocked his way several times.

"Everything," the man gloated greedily. The smile on his face widened.

Magic all but sprang forth, heavily pushing against the grinning man and tossing him backwards several feet until his back connected with the floor. Merlin made a move for the door again, sword in hand, and started opening it, when fingers roughly wrapped around his bicep. He grimaced. Could he really not catch a break?

"_Onslæp n_-" the spell he started to utter was interrupted by something cold clapping around his wrist, and a hand snatching the back of his hair. His magic tried to lash out, resulting in his organs lighting on fire, or having the feeling of it. Like shards of glass boiling in his veins. With a cry of pain, he tried to pull the hand away, only to feel his face being bashed into the door before him.

Everything became dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**MerlinMorgana1597: Yeah, it wouldn't have done much good though... *Ominous tone* Okay, well, we're getting to it... Here's another chapter, present day. :)**

**The Great Dragon: I love your reviews, *Laughs* Glad you like this version of her! :DDD *Cheering* All right about the favorite characters... Any certain one!shots you would like to read...? Just in case Vanilla and I ever do manage to write LOTR's? :D **

**CHARLES CHUKU: Muahaha... **

**SIR LOUIS is a character from my WIP book! **

**Enjoy!**

**PRESENT DAY:**

Arthur paced in the throne room. His arms were crossed as he strode back and forth, staring down at the floor. Sorcerers, warlocks and wizards were all going missing-now? Merlin. He'd been gone for a full day. Gaius had come to Arthur telling him that he hadn't seen Merlin either.

Morgana, Gwen and Gaius all stood watching the king in his nervous pacing.

"Arthur, you've already sent patrols, I'm sure Merlin is nearby," Gaius said. He hoped that was the truth, but really, he was saying it to try to get Arthur's focus away from worry.

"I know-but I..." he shook his head and ran a hand over his face in frustration. He felt Gwen's hand on his shoulder. He was glad that his friends were here. Even so, he would find Merlin... if the patrols had found nothing by that afternoon-he was going out himself to find the young warlock and the others, not that he'd told anyone else that of course.

Morgana gripped her arms with fragile hands, staring at Arthur. The thin, veil like angel-sleeves fell down to her waist, and the long white dress she wore was just above the ground. "And if the patrols don't find him? What then?" She asked in frustration. Shaking her head, she moved her arms out from her sides, before they lightly gripped the material of the dress. "Because I don't know about you, _Arthur_, but there is no way I wll wait for more innocent people to vanish. Merlin, Kalian, Flynn..."

Arthur huffed and looked at Morgana in frustration. "Firstly, Morgana, Flynn is hardly innocent-over the last year, he's caused more trouble than I care to recount-secondly, I have no intention of letting anyone else vanish, and I WILL find them."

Morgana didn't say anything more, just nodded tersely.

A man rushed through the open doors of the throne room, hand on the hilt of his sword, red cape seeming to follow after him like a bright shadow. Leon's gaze landed on Arthur. He bowed, then stood sideways, as if ready for an order that sent him back out the door at any second. "Sire," he said, "There have been reports of a group moving through Odin's land with prisoners - ever since the disappearances began."

Arthur turned and looked at the knight. "Really? They travel through Odin's land?" He gritted his teeth. If it was them, that made Arthur's job harder. He couldn't take many knights through Odin's land-and certainly not dressed in Camelot's colors. It would be a dangerous rescue-if indeed it was them.

"Is there any word or sign of how large the group was?" Arthur asked. He guessed the group must be fairly large to be able to kidnap so many sorcerers. Still, he and a few others would go-disguised, to follow the trail. He would leave no stone unturned until he found those missing.

"No, Sire." Leon replied.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Leon. Inform two more of your best knights to be ready to leave before sundown-but do not bring anything baring the seal of Camelot."

"Yes, Sire."

Leon spun and left the room.

Gwen bit her lip, bobbing her head for a moment before looking into Arthur's eyes. She looked, really looked, into his eyes, searching for something. "Arthur - I want to help."

Arthur pursed his lips and blinked slowly. He took Gwen's hands in his own and shook his head. "I know-you have a good heart. But Gwen, I can't allow it. It wouldn't be safe, and I need you safe-here."

Gwen's head tilted up and she closed her eyes, swallowing. She nodded, brown eyes opening again. "All right. Just - promise me you'll be careful."

Arthur nodded, smiling softly down at her. "I'm always carefull," he stated as he brushed a loose strand of dark hair from her face. "We'll be back before you know it; with Merlin and the others."

Gwen looked down, hands gripping his tightly. She looked back up, eyes shinning with emotion. "I know you will."

"Morgana, Gaius," he nodded to them both, then headed out of the room, waving one last goodbye to Gwen. He had to prepare for the journey-and pack... something that was harder, and far less pleasant when Merlin wasn't around to constantly ask where they were going and what he should pack.

Morgana turned, and walked from the throne room, towards her own quarters. Arthur had said he hadn't wanted _Gwen_ to come, after all.

TIMEWARP

Arthur stood beside his horse, stroking the long black mane. He checked the cinch once more, tightening it so the saddle wouldn't slip, then slipping the bridle over the horses head and fastening it. He wasn't used to doing the small jobs for himself-but he was capable. He led his horse out into the afternoon sun. He swung into the saddle and looked back, waiting for all the knights, of which, there were four. In total, their group was made of up himself, and the four knights.

Sir Louis followed after Arthur, his Friesian horse's hooves clacking against stone. He ponied another horse, in the event of actually finding the missing magic-users. Of course, they could only bring so many other horses, so they'd decided on three. They'd just have to find others for the rest of the sorcerers they freed.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked as he spotted several knights and horses walking toward him, dressed in civilian's clothing, so as not to be suspicious as they crossed into Odin's land.

"Yes, Sire," most of the knights echoed. Sir Louis cringed. Okay, so, standing right next to an explosion hadn't been the brightest idea - he'd realized that after Gaius had told him his hearing had been permanently effected. Whatever Arthur had said, he was just going to assume he needed to say yes. "Yes, Sire."

Arthur nodded. "All right, we'll be off then!" he called... loudly enough for Sir Louis to hear. He knew the man's hearing had been damaged-and would remain that way for the rest of his life. It had occurred in a recent battle-still, Louis was a good and loyal knight... one of the best.

Louis tapped his heels against the horse's sides. The buckskin mare walking beside him lagged, yet the reins in his hand kept her from completely stopping. He clicked, trying to speed the buckskin's pace. Needless to say, it didn't work. That's when he heard the mumbling voice off to his left. He looked over to see Sir Grover staring straight at him. "Pardon?" Louis asked.

"Aha! You did not hear me!" Well, Louis heard him that time. The other knight had floppy hair, and a rather large looking nose.

Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Grover and Louis yelling to each other. He was glad the knights still spoke with Louis, though it was difficult. It was almost humerous to hear their shouting.

They rode out of the gates and sped up the pace, with Arthur at the head of them. The sound of hoofbeats on stone could be heard as they crossed the bridge leading out of the citadel.

"How close until we near Odin's land?" Grover asked Louis, striking up a conversation.

"Nerd?" Louis asked in confusion.

"NEAR!" Grover howled.

"Pardon?"

"NEAR!"

"Oh, near."

"And how far are we now?" Grover asked another question, still trying to get more than a few words from the other man.

"Pardon? Fart?"

"FAR!" Grover cried out, throwing his arms out to his sides in exasperation.

Arthur heard the other knights chuckle quietly. He so badly wanted to laugh, but he knew how frustrating it must be for Louis, so he didn't. "Grover, we've only just left, there will be time for asking how close we are later." He smiled slightly, trying to keep himself from laughing. It was just-funny... to hear them yelling and shouting at each other, misunderstandings and all.

"Okay!" Grover agreed.

Louis looked at the forest ahead, content to ride in the silence. He could vaguely hear a bird every once in a while, just a quiet song.

They rode along in silence for some time, and as they did, the castle shrank farther and farther into the distance. They crossed a large green field, and entered the forest.

Sir Louis looked to his right, flinching as he came face to face with Sir Darin, who seemed to be making bird sounds as loudly as he could. Louis punched him in the shoulder, and in irritation sped his two horses, black and buckskin, until he rode by Arthur's side. The other knight's laughter was somewhat muted.

Arthur shook his head. "Ignore them, Loius!" Arthur called to him. He tried not to laugh. He was actually pretty good at not laughing when he had to be. "We'll ride until we reach Odin's lands, then camp there. We'll start off again the next morning!"

"Sounds good, Sire!" Louis said back.

A noise from behind them had everyone stopping, and unsheathing swords. Louis unsheathed his own, sharp eyes watching carefully. A tall, grey-white horse came from the trees at a trot. Everyone lowered their weapons. "Lady Morgana!" Louis exclaimed, baffled.

Arthur groaned and re-sheathed his sword, looking at Morgana with an disbelieving stare. "Morgana! I-What are you doing? Didn't I make it clear that it was to be the knights and I alone riding through Odin's land?"

Morgana slowed her horse, and smiled. "But you said that you wanted *Gwen* to stay back?" she said with feigned innocence. "I only wish to help - I owe them all. And if this is about me being a woman, you know I'm capable - or should I remind you of the times I beat you? Or was that every time?" she joked.

She grew more serious. "Please - I couldn't just wait for you to come back."

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, you mean the times when you ALMOST beat me?" He too sobered and shook his head. "Morgana, I know you want to look for them..." He debated sending her back. He didn't want her in danger-then again, she was skilled with a blade, more so than many, and she was determined to help Merlin and the others. "Fine, but... you will remain with the knights at all times, where it's safe. I suppose we could use all the help we can get."


	5. Chapter 5

**MerlinMorgana1579: Haha. I'm glad. :) And this one is more Merlin, Flynn and Kalian.**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: OOoohhh hola! I was sure I mentioned it in a message, *Grimace* My bad, I'm sorry! Poor Henry, *Snorts, laughs* Testing out being killed by laughter on him... ;) You can borrow Louis, then, *Laughing* **

Merlin wasn't sure how long it had been, but judging by the hours that had dragged on by, he would say a full day. Which would probably now make it night. If he had to guess.

He sat on the floor in a catatonic-like state, head resting back against the ship's side. The wall, in other words. The cuff on his wrist felt colder by the moment, making its presence exceedingly hard to ignore. Heavy. That's what it was. Like a weight, reminding him of the emptiness, of what was missing.

Flynn sat beside Merlin, and decided to break the silence, as it had been going on for long enough already. "How do you suppose Arthur will find us? I'm sure he's searching by now."

Merlin glanced sideways. "I know he'll find some way. Even if it takes, well, however long... What I'm worried about, is what's happening in Camelot. Or what's going to happen. What with this," he waved a hand around, "Sorcerer's being kidnapped? What if someone's just trying to get us out of the way. Get their defenses down, send the city into chaos as people just... vanish."

"Humans are chaotic no matter what's happening. Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Flynn laughed humorlessly. It was true-what Merlin was saying. With sorcerers just vanishing like they were... people would panic. Many of the people on the ship had families and friends that would miss them-that needed them... as Arthur needed Merlin. After all, the king could be a complete idiot without Merlin around.

Merlin coughed out a laugh. "Yeah. I just wish there was some way -" he pursed his lips and shook his head. The expression dropped off his face and was replaced by another, "I've got it. What do you do when you hear rats scratching in your walls? Try and stop it." he said, and started to sit up, looking at Flynn with a sort of expectant, waiting look.

Flynn looked at Merlin through narrowed eyes. He thought for a moment then stood slowly. "Make enough noise to draw down whoever's above us-they want us quiet, they'll have to force us?" he asked, assuming that's what Merlin meant. It was a good idea really. If they could draw down the ship's owners-they had a chance at... well, something; getting out of the brig at very least.

"Yes!" Merlin exclaimed, and was already standing up, bustling through the room and informing people to make noise. Some of the looks he got were rather odd, but no matter... He looked around the room, there had to have been at least fifty people. And several barrels, and other things he couldn't quite tell what they were in the dark. At the very worst, they would find out something about their captores

The people all began standing up and making all kinds of noise. One woman, Jillian, started singing, beating on the side of the ship to the tune of her song. A few others joined in before Jillian finally shouted, "Now Y'all get to dancin'! This song isn't gonna be wasted on a bunch of people who won't even get moving!"

People actually obeyed, and started dancing-very loudly. It was rather humerous actually.

Merlin barked a laugh, and started searching for something in the darkness. He picked up an old, broken chair leg, and started looking for something else, and what he found, he wasn't quite sure what it was, it honestly looked like some sort of torture device. But, add the chair leg hitting it, and it was rather loud.

Someone-Freeta-settled for screaming out random words to the song Jillian was leading. Kalian started knocking on the door that lead up to the next deck of the ship, asking if anyone was out there. Flynn just laughed-he was too amused to do much of anything else.

No one heard anyone coming down for all the noise that was going on. But when the door swung open, and a man's face got knocked on comically by Kalian, everyone briefly faltered in what they were doing. Merlin dropped the chair leg, and moved hastily towards the door, as did the other fifty people within the lower ship deck.

"Stampede!" Flynn called over the running sorcerers, laughing and leisurely following them. No need to plow through to the front when he could stroll calmly at the back of the group. He smiled and shook his head, watching the sailer who had foolishly opened the door get trampled by a herd of warlocks, wizards, sorcerers, and sorceresses.

Merlin blinked, moonlight pouring down on him as if he'd stepped into the daytime. He waited for his eyes to adjust before moving forward again, somewhere in the midst of the crowd of magic-users.

Kalian and Flynn both found Merlin and fell in line with him. "So-the rats have been released-now to see how sailors and rats get along..." Flynn mused.

"Rats?" Kalian asked.

"Something Merlin said..."

"Ah."

Merlin watched as a teen by the name of Jon all but smashed a sailor's skull in against a pole. "Not well," Merlin replied, then shifted where he stood for a moment, before walking forward into the commotion again. "If we find the keys to the cuffs, or the captain..." Merlin figured he didn't need to finish his sentence.

They nodded, following him along. Merlin was right. They did need the keys. They recruited several others to help them locate the keys. It would be important-to say the least.

Flynn dodged a sailor, swept the man's feet out from under him, and then gave him a push over the edge of the ship. "Flying lessons, let me know how they..." he heard a splash, "Oh... sorry, no refund." He kept walking.

"You're more cruel than I, which is really saying something," Kalian laughed, glancing at Flynn, then over the edge of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Haha, glad you think so, xD**

**Merlinmorgana1579: Oh wow, that's shocking! Awesome! *Pumps fists* Hahaha... Glad you like it (And him)**

**The Great Dragon: OOohh, I'm glad to hear he's doing better! God is great! I'll be praying... Hahahha, glad you like them, and the rat plan... ;) :D And nope, no killing off Louis! All right about the LOTR's suggestions... *Thinking* See if we can come up with anything! No promises, I'm sorry, but we'll try! God bless you, too!**

Arthur rode along ahead of the group of nights and Morgana. They were quickly approching the border to Odin's land. They'd since found the trace evidence of whoever had been traveling between Camelot and Odin's land. Arthur had a hunch that it had indeed been whoever had been kidnapping sorcerers.

They rode along in silence, quietly moving along. The nearer they drew to Odin's land, the more likely it was for someone to hear them. They'd discussed traveling as far as the light in the sky would allow, then stopping-so they would go beyond the border, and into Odin's territory. It was dangerous, but it was safer than staying right on the border, where Odin's men would patrol.

Birds sang, and twigs beneath the horses hooves snapped. Morgana rode just behind Arthur, she had brought a sword, and a saddle bag, and other than what she wore, nothing. It wasn't as if she could bring much more than that as it was. She stayed silent, waiting to see the border come and go.

The knights rode along in silence. The border between the two lands came into veiw. Arthur halted his horse and nodded to the others, then went on ahead, looking around for any sign of patrols or danger. He hoped they wouldn't meet any. He decided that-if no danger was spotted, they would be able to speak again soon, as long as they were quiet.

Morgana watched carefully, waiting to see any movement. Luckily, there had been none, and there continued to be none. For now, at least. She leaned forward and gently ran a hand through her horses mane.

Arthur turned sideways in his saddle and looked back at the others. "Well make camp in an hour when the sun's set. Until then, we'll keep moving." He wanted to catch up with whoever had kidnapped Merlin and the others as quickly as possible. Now was generally the time when he would be teasing Merlin about how he needed him because... where else would he find someone to polish his armor and wash his socks... He snorted quietly. He missed the banter.

Sir Louis sped his two horses enough to catch up to Arthur - sort of. "Sire," he whispered, or what he figured might have been close to one. "The path we travel leads into a smaller village - then the sea of Afene? Do you believe they're hiding in the fishers village?" he asked.

Arthur frowned contemplatively, and tried to figure out a way to speak to the almost-deaf man without shouting. He nodded. He figured they might be there. OR... He sighed. He moved his hand in a movement like a wave and drew a little boat where he'd been doing the wave, hoping that Louis would understand.

Louis nodded briskly, and looked forward again. They moved towards a small drop off hill, that had bushes and trees covering the entire left side. And he was ponying a horse. This was going to be fun, he thought to himself. He struggled with the stubborn buckskin mare by his side, trying to either draw her closer, or in front, or behind his black stallion. It wasn't working. With some amount of talent and struggling, he switched horses without a boot touching the ground, and made Aaron, his Friesian, walk just behind him. The well-muscled knight cringed as sticks and branches from the bushes scratched his face, like fingers, trying to pull him off. Said branches snagged at his short hair, and he had to sit in a rather uncomfortable frog-like position to pass through the trail.

The other knights and horses all moved slowly down the hill. Arthur himself was nearly thwaped from his horse by a low-hanging branch. He ducked, pressing his face into his horse's neck and waiting until it was past before he sat up. He glanced back to make certain the others were handling it all right.

Louis looked back in time to see Leon angrily waving his arms over his head at a tree branch that had snagged his hair. Louis tried to get the other knights attention, and when he did, he motioned with his hands above his head, in a breaking-twigs sort of motion. Leon caught on, and quickly snapped off the twigs that had tangled in his curly locks. The other knights chuckled softly.

Arthur made a quiet comment about how Leon should invest in a hair cut, but even Morgana had made it down with less trouble than Leon. That simply made it funnier. Soon, they were all at the bottom of the small hill.

Louis quickly switched the horses he rode again, then cantered to catch up with the others. Their path was an old dried out river - a ravine, covered in sticks and old dead once-water-loving plants. Sir Grover struggled to keep his horse from taking off, every sound seeming to spook the tense horse. "Come on! You are not a super horse for a super knight!" he complained in a hushed tone, over-sized nose wrinkling.

"Sir Grover, having trouble?" Morgana asked with a smile as she watched the knight struggle. "Would you like to switch horses?" she questioned. "You'd likely have an easier time with my mount," she smiled as she spoke.

"No thank you, Lady Morgana," Grover replied, his voice strained as he fought with the sorrel mare.

"Pardon?" Louis asked.

Sir Darin leaned close to his ear, and in the loudest whisper he could muster, said, "Grover is having trouble with his horse!"

Morgana laughed quietly and smiled again. "All right." She tapped her heels against her mare's sides and sped the horse up so that she rode beside Arthur. "The BRAVE knights of Camelot..." she teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "They have their moments-but when there is a battle to be won, you and I both know there are none better."


	7. Chapter 7

**MerlinMorgana1597: yes, very true... and he has two horses because they brought a few extras for the sorcerers (A.k.a Merlin)**

**QueenYoda: Thank you! :D And by the way, I love your name, *Grins* **

Merlin weaved through the masses of sailors and sorcerers, trying to find the captain. Who, most likely had the keys, not to mention answers. He had to wonder how long it had been since he'd been taken, because, he truly had no idea.

Kalian and Flynn followed Merlin, searching for whoever was in charge. Someone needed to explain why they were all there. A sailor tumbled in front of them, pushed by a sorcerer. The sailor's face made contact with the wooden flooring and he passed out.

Merlin dodged the man, and made his way across the top deck, towards the slowly nearing captain's quarters. He'd never been on a ship before, so he could only hope it was the right direction. It seemed like a logical place to put it, though...

The others followed him. There were now at least eight following Merlin, or spreading out to find keys... any keys really. Eventually, they would find the ones that unlocked the cuffs.

Just as Merlin neared the door, it swung open, and instantly he recognized it as who he'd been kidnapped by. His fingers twitched and instinctively he put a hand up, before the cold cuff against his wrist reminded him of the uselessness of the action.

A sword was drawn and pressed against his exposed neck, but despite the action, Merlin could see the fear starting to shine in the captain's eyes as they briefly traveled across the deck, watching the fight unfold. So, Merlin merely backed away from the steel aimed in his general direction.

Flynn moved forward, stepping around Merlin and then moving to the captain's side. He twisted the man's hand backward, causing him to drop the sword. He took it, aimed it between the man's eyes, and nodded toward the room the man had just come from. They needed answers, and they were going to get them-one way, or another.

The man struggled to stand, and once he did, he slowly backed into the room, all the while obviously hiding his true emotions behind a blank mask. Several others, including Merlin, followed after them. Emrys gripped the ends of his sleeves with long fingers, and his jaw muscles twitched, cerulean eyes watching the captain's face closely. "Why are you doing this?"

Flynn glanced back at Merlin, then looked at the captain again. The man seemed intent on not telling him. "Answer if you want to live."

"You won't kill me," the captain stated with more certainty than he appeared to have.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Flynn muttered. "Now answer his question..."

"All right! Fine," the captain spat, a sneering smile twisting formerly emotionless features. "I wanted it - I wanted the power. I wanted all of it. I wanted everything. I wanted the future, the past, the present, the air, the sky, the water... I wanted it all to obey my command!" the man's voice was starting to grow in volume. "I wanted the Gifts of The Finder, I wanted the power of Emrys, I wanted to have it... Mine! I wanted it to all be mine! It will be mine - and the world will cower at my feet."

Merlin stepped forward, then stopped himself, pointing at the ground as he spoke, "That power is no one's to command!"

"You've been very helpful, but your use has just reached it's end-goodbye." Flynn slit the man's throat. He was crazy-insane to be honest. One couldn't, or shouldn't control so much power. It would corrupt them-and it seemed as though the captain was well on his way already.

Merlin cringed away from the choking and gagging that instantly followed, and clenched his hands into fists. Outside, he could hear the fighting start to slow down, for better or for worse. A peel of lightening jumped from the blackened sky, and it drove the young warlock forward, back into the search for the keys. He kneeled, and started patting down the dying man, and as he did, his expression was of nauseated determination.

"Does he have them, or do we have to keep looking?" Flynn asked, jamming the crimson-coated blade into the floorboards and looking to Merlin, waiting to see if he found the key that would unlock the things that blocked their Gifts.

Merlin found them on his belt, and un-clipped them, though as he started to retract his hand, two bloody ones caught his own. His eyes flicked up into hateful, power-hungry yellowish browns. That was, until the breath left the captain's body, and sluggishly his eyelids fell, along with his body, which heavily thumped against the wooden floor.

Shaking himself out of his momentary pause, he unlocked the cuff around his wrist, and immediately felt his magic trying to leap into the air. He unlocked Flynn's, put the key into his hand, then turned towards Kalian. He placed a hand over the harsh material over the other man's wrist, and whispered '_Tospringe_'. The effect was instant. It clicked off, and tumbled down with a loud thud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mersan123: Haha, yeah, that's the truth... merci beaucoup!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yep...! Hmmm, something feels off? All right, guess you'll have to wait and see if something is, *Evil laugh* **

**CHARLES CHUKU: Yep! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Great Dragon: :D *Grins* Yeah, me too... Ooh, yes, Kalian for just being there, *Laughs, still grinning* OH THat's amazing! So glad he's doing better! *Throws confetti and pumps fists* Hey, you're pretty awesome yourself.. OOkay, BlackShaftedArrow, gramercy! Never heard of it, but now I have...! Thank you so much, God bless you, too!**

Morgana rubbed a hand over the mare's soft nose. She walked around the horse, purple velvet cloak lightly brushing against the straw covering the stable's floor. She pulled her thick hair from under the lowered hood, shaking her head and pulling out several hay sticks. They'd gotten to the fishing village just about an hour prior, and now most of them had gone to the tavern to talk to locals - though, Morgana wasn't convinced that was the only reason.

"Arthur? See? I wasn't but a moment," she said with a soft smile as soon as she met his gaze.

Arthur nodded, sighing and glancing around. He'd sent the knights to a nearby tavern where he and Morgana would meet them. He hadn't wanted to go in all at once and arouse suspicion.

"How are you?" he asked, looking into his sister's eyes. He honestly wanted to know how she was dealing with all of this.

"I'll be better when we find them," Morgana had a vague edge to her voice. She started walking towards the tavern. "And how are you?" she returned, and shot him a sideways glance. Everyone knew the king and his servant were close.

Arthur shrugged. "Well, I don't have anyone to polish my armor. It's... hard," he faked a sad voice. Of course, he was worried about Merlin, but it wouldn't help to complain or over-worry about it. Getting things done and FINDING them was the best thing to do.

Morgana gave a disapproving look. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Though, at least he wasn't blowing the situation out of proportion. Her attention was pulled to the building in front of them and briefly she paused, putting a hand on Arthur's arm. A sound. And another sound. "Arthur?" she questioned.

Arthur heard the sounds as well. He knew them well, as he trained often. It was the sound of a fight... coming from inside the tavern he'd sent the knights into. He looked at Morgana, then the building. He rolled his eyes and an expression of seriousness came over his face. He drew his sword and walked toward the building.

Arthur had almost reached the double door when it flew open and out tumbled a drunken man. He dodged, glanced down at him, then back up. It seemed the knights were handling things all right.

"Morgana-" he debated telling her to stay outside, but he knew that she had magic, and she likely didn't need his protection at all... still, it was... strange.

"Need me to go in first?" Morgana teased, and pulled the sword from where it was kept at her side. She walked after her sibling, and looked inside the dark building. Punching, swords drawn, and unceremonious grunting. Her eyes flashed gold and the one inebriated man she was watching slipped, comically waving his arms in the air before he went crashing to the ground.

Arthur snorted. "No, I was about to ask you the same." He shoved the door open and charged in. The ringing of metal on metal was heard as a man's sword met his own. Arthur blocked, twisted the sword, and flung it from the other man's hand, then knocked him out with the hilt of his own sword.

The king took a moment to glance around the bar, scanning the room for his knights. He saw them. Sir Grover was chuckling while he tossed men over the bar one at a time. Sir Darin was throwing plates at people while Leon got the strays. Sir Louis was standing back to back with a man Arthur didn't know. The man had dark hair that was perhaps just a bit too long, and he looked as though he were rather enjoying the fight. He was grinning as he and Loius fought off several drunk men.

... Louis kicked a man's knees from under him, and stepped back as he went sprawling to the floor.

"What do they call you?"

Louis strained to hear what the man beside him had said.

"Pardon?"

"Your name!" The dark-haired person beside him tried again, louder this time, loud enough to hear over all the noise.

"Louis - and...?"

"Gwaine!"

"Pardon? Wayne?"

"Gwaine!" The next time the name was all but yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Gwaine then," Louis said, nodding several times. He ducked a blade, and heard it swipe just above his head.

Arthur heard the loud-VERY loud-shout of the name "Gwaine." At least he knew the man's name now. Arthur ducked as someone swung a chair leg toward his head. He narrowly avoided being clubbed by it, and stood, kicking the man backward, to Sir Grover, who promptly tripped him, and sent him toppling backward over the bar. Grover laughed, then grinned over at Arthur.

Arthur nodded once, then called over the fray, "What caused all this anyway?"

"I may have misheard the bartender, Sire!" Louis called with a grimace. He smashed someone's head against the wall, and let them drop onto the floor.

"Sire?" Gwaine questioned beside him, his tone holding some sort of resentment.

Louis didn't answer the other man's quarry, most as he hadn't heard it. A group of tall, rather bulky guys started to surround them, and Louis found himself back to back with Gwaine. "What did you mean Sire?" the question was asked loud enough for him to hear.

"How about I explain after," he paused to block a sword, "This?"

"He's royal?" Gwaine pushed.

"If he is, why does it matter to you?"

That time, Louis didn't get an answer. So he continued. "We're on a quest of sorts!"

"A quest? What kind of quest?" Gwaine asked, and ducked, dark brown hair barely avoiding being cut off by a blade.

Arthur listened long enough to hear that Louis MAY have missheard someone. He wondered if that was honestly the cause for all of this. He shoved a man out the door, watching as he rolled out into the street, stood, then wandered off.

Arthur turned his attention to Morgana. She was holding her own against several men. She threw them back against the far wall-they helplessly flew, looking shockd and horrified. Yes, Arthur decided, Morgana would be fine on her own.

"A quest to find a group of kidnappers," Louis answered. He grabbed a beer bottle from someone's hand, and crashed it over the same guy's head, pushing him backwards. The man looked dazed, and stumbled for a moment before falling over on his backside.

"Sounds like fun - when do we leave?" Gwaine called back with a sideways grin.

Arthur made his way over to the group surrounding Louis and Gwaine. He started fighting through, shoving men out of the way. He realized that Grover had finished sending men over the table, and was now coming to help him, as were Sir Leon and Darin.

"What did the bartender say?" Arthur asked, remembering that Louis said he's misheard. What could someone possibly say that would cause all of this? Arthur snorted quietly, thinking it must've been quite something.

"Nothing good!" Grover said with a loud laugh.

Louis replied with "I'm still not sure."

Arthur nodded. He looked over at Grover. "What did he say?" he asked, wondering.

He glanced around, seeing that several people were actually fighting WITH them, not against them. There was Gwaine, and and another man-very tall, with huge arms, and several others. Arthur was glad it wasn't just them against everyone in the bar. Arthur ducked as a bottle flew over his head.

"I misheard something he said about his wife, Sire," Louis answered for himself, albeit reluctantly.

"Percival!" Gwaine's sudden cry of warning made Louis glance back to see a tall, broad man spin around in time to see an attacker, which he procceeded to elbow in the face until said attacker started tilting towards the floor, groaning rather loudly.

Arthur shook his head. He didn't laugh, only because it wasn't a laughing matter amidst a fight. Still, he had to wonder why EVERYONE was fighting because of one thing.

Sir Grover chuckled as he watched Percival elbow the attacker in the face. He then went to join the fight over there and introduce himself to their other ally in the fight against... drunken patrons.

Louis looked at Gwaine. "How do you know each other?"

"Long story short, we were talking before the brawl started," Came the reply.

The 'battle' had started to slow down, and now more than half of the people were either unconscious or had stopped fighting altogether.

Arthur, Morgana, Darin, and Leon all made their way to the others. The fight had finally subsided. "Thank you both-" Arthur started, nodding to Gwaine and the other man... he hadn't caught his name. "The help was much appreciated."

"You're going on some kind of quest?" Gwaine drawled slowly.

Arthur looked around, debating if he should say. He decided it would be all right. "Yes. People from Camelot have been... disappearing. We've come after them, and tracked them here. They were taken by force, not of their own will. We mean to rescue them."

Percival spoke up, "I saw a group that went to the docks - they had prisoners."

"The docks?" Arthur asked, frowning slightly. "To a ship?" he continued. He hoped not. He knew nothing about ships, or the ocean, or sailling. It was one of the few things the king had never been taught as a child.

Percival nodded in confirmation.

Gwaine flicked his head to get the hair out of his face as it started to fall. "I have a ship."

"You have a ship?" Arthur asked. He gritted his teeth and nodded once as he sheathed his sword. "Would you be willing to help us find our friends?" Of course, Arthur would pay them for their trouble if they wanted.

"Yeah, as of yesterday -" Gwaine grinned, "That's fate if you ask me." He held the sword he had picked up in the duration of the fight, before finding a way to put it through his belt.

Arthur smiled slightly. "How many will your ship hold?" he asked.

"As many as I need it to. Guess we should get going, I need to give you all a speed course of sailing," Gwaine was smiling, and as he passed Louis, he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Arthur said with a quick nod. "You're a good man." With that, they followed Gwaine to the door, all of them, including Percival. Arthur knew that these men weren't required to help them-he was just glad that they were willing.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHARLES CHUKU: Hahaha. ;)**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: *Dances* Yay! Thank you!**

**MerlinMorgana1597: Yep, Captain Gwaine... ;)**

**The Great Dragon: Yup, 'twas Gwaine... *Grins* I'm not sure if Lancelot will make an appearance though, I'm sorry! Guess we'll see! And oooh, I'm glad you enjoyed The Finder as well... ;) 13 exclamation points I believe? **

The king of Camelot looked up at the sky. It was dark and dotted with clouds. Stars shone brightly in clear spaces of navy blue. He breathed deeply, still not used to the salty smell of the ocean water. He looked around the dock at his knights, and their two knew aquaintences-Percival and Gwaine.

Arthur had heard that Gwaine knew how to sail... so at least one of them did. His ship was small enough to be sailed by seven, but large enough to hold fifty plus people... though it would be a rather uncomfortable fit. He huffed at the thought.

They were boarding the ship, following Gwaine's instructions as he told them what they were to do, and how to do their jobs properly. It wouldn't be easy, and they would likely mess up many times before they had everything down... but they didn't have time to find a "real" crew... they had to find Merlin and the others.

Gwaine's hand gripped a rope tightly, and he took several deep breaths, staring across the deck. He cracked a smile and tossed his head, the falling hair barely moving out of his eyes. "I always wanted a crew."

Arthur wasn't really in the joking mood, or he would have replied with a snarky comment. Instead, he only nodded and asked, "Have you ever thought about becoming a knight? Your skill with a sword is incredible."

"Knight? I don't stay in once place. Bit strange, 'Gwaine, the traveling knight from...No place in particular.'" he waved his arms in the air and bowed.

Arthur laughed half-heartedly, smiling without showing any teeth. He would've laughed, again, if there weren't so many missing. "All right-let me know if you change your mind someday?" he asked, clapping Gwaine on the shoulder. "So when do we leave?" Arthur asked.

"I always thought if you'd met one king, you'd met them all." Gwaine frowned in thought, "You seem to be proving me wrong." The ship's captain walked forward, going towards a short flight of stairs. "I'd normally say wait till morning, but why wait?" He wore a cocky grin. He put his hands on the wooden railing, and pushed down with his arms until his boots no longer touched the ground, then easily hopped onto the deck three steps down. He looked back at Arthur, "We have damsels in distress to save."

Arthur smiled-this time, a genuine smile. "All right. And Gwaine... thank you. I can never repay you enough for this. If there is ever anything you need-let me know."

Gwaine waved two fingers in the air, then turned to the small crew. He gave several short orders, his normally low voice barking them out strongly. He turned around, climbed the stairs, and went to the ship's wheel.

...Sir Louis jogged away from the group lifting the anchor, "Sire!" he panted out. "The sails - Need help with the sails?" he said it as a question.

Arthur flinched at the loud voice of Louis. He nodded. "Let's go-I'm sure we'll both need the help!" he called to Louis, making sure he would hear him. He had no idea what he was doing on a ship... but he remembered, he wasn't doing this for himself... but for other people who needed help.

*********MERLIN************

Merlin stood in front of the ship's railing, his arms crossed. He lost his balance, and his arms shot out to re-balance him, all happening as the ship lurched. He pinched his eyes shut, and pressed a fist against his mouth, the great Emrys groaned louder in complaint than he did washing Arthur's socks.

Kalian stood next to Merlin, looking out at the storm. It had come up quickly, and it was not a small one either. They'd done their best to take down the sails, so as not to be thrown about by the storm, then they'd locked the remaining sailors in the brig, where they themselves had been only hours before.

"Sea sick?" Kalian asked Merlin after hearing the young man's groaning.

"Yes," Merlin hissed, and half grimaced, half smiled, before rubbing one hand on the back of his neck. "Where do you think we're going?"

Kalian shrugged, "I don't know..." then grunted as he bumped against the wall of the ship. "But I really hope this infernal ship would just find a place to stop so I can get off," he grumbled, gripping the ship's sides to steady himself as they plowed through a large wave. He heard several people on deck fall over, calling out and groaning as they rolled, bumped into things, then stood up again.

Merlin agreed quietly. Another wave sent the young warlock falling forward, and his heart stopped for one terrifying moment. He yelped as he was tossed onto the wall, folded in half, the wooden rail pushing against his lower abdomen. He cursed, gangly arms struggling to get a hold and haul himself back up. "Blast it all..."

Kalian yanked Merlin backward, and both of them toppled onto the deck and rolled away from the side. They came to a stop as they bumped into Jillian.

"WatchIt YOU twO!" she exclaimed, voice cracking as she nearly toppled over on top of them.

"I'm begining to wonder if killing the captain and stealing the ship was quite a good idea after all!" Kalian called over the howling wind. "Where's Flynn... speaking of killing the captain."

"Sorry, sorry," Merlin apologized, and picked himself off of the floor of sorts.

As he started looking for Flynn, the ship jolted, and a creaking, grinding sound could be heard. Merlin was flung back down, and landed squarely on his back. He really couldn't catch a break, could he? His wrists pointed down and his fingers lightly brushed against the wood, and his boot's heels scrapped against the wet deck. He tilted his head, staring up at the cloudy and dark sky. With a loud huff, he sat upright, and stood back up once more.

Kalian scrambled along behind him, muttering complaints and threats against all ships. He grunted and fell, barely catching himself in time not to hit his face on the deck.

"What on earth was that?" he asked, frowning as he stood up. The ship wasn't moving anymore... at all. It creaked, shifted, but stuck.

"Iceberg?" Flynn's voice asked sarcastically as he walked up behind them, then glanced over the edge. "Or sand bar..." he mused, gripping the edge of the ship and shutting his eyes tightly for a moment.

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, before he walked towards Flynn, fingers gripping the lose threads on his sleeves. He peered over, then pressed his fingers roughly against the corners of his eyes. "What now?"

"Now?" Flynn asked, looking at Merlin. "We get everyone off the ship, and hope we're close enough to shore that we can swim... or we die." The statement was dark, but true. The ship would be destroyed, pulled apart, and ruined by the waves and the wind. Since it couldn't move to escape the elements, it would be torn apart by them.


	10. Chapter 10

**MerlinMorgana1579: If I knew a whole lot about sailing, sure, but as it is... Internet research isn't always up to par. They might hit the storm, good chance, because with only a few days between... Indeed, he can control weather; we discussed that before writing it. But he isn't all powerful, and there truly were many things to think about - not taking sand bars into account, for one... Carnivorous beasts. Or perhaps cannibals who keep souls in jars... :P No. You'll see! **

**CHARLES CHUKU: Yep, and nope, haha, none of them can! :S**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: *Confused* Paul?**

**The Great Dragon: You know, I have never watched Lost...! *Lowers head in shame* Hahahhahahahha Flynn... Pretty much... *Laughs* YAy! *Eats cookie hungrily* Yep yep... Snow day? Nope, no snow days, *Sighs*, four wheel drive 'round here, not really off days for most... xD :D Do you still have snow?**

Merlin looked at the door where the prisoners were being held. "We can't just leave them here to drown!"

Flynn blinked slowly at Merlin. "Of course we can. What do you think they and their captain would've done with us?" He shrugged, dodging as someone tumbled past, slipping on the rain-soaked deck.

"We have no idea what the sailor's were doing. Maybe they didn't even know. Maybe the captain blackmailed them into helping."

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how would one man blackmail a crew of about sixty?" Flynn didn't exactly like the idea of letting the sailors out. Now that the ship was being destroyed, he saw little need of them. He didn't understand Merlin's want to save everyone-even them.

"Flynn," Merlin spluttered, took a deep breath, and started talking again, "They shouldn't have to die like this - and it isn't like they'll beat us again. There are druids, powerful sorcerers and sorceresses."

Flynn shrugged again. "Fine, if you want to save them-but they won't thank you for it." He glanced at Merlin, waiting for him to decide what he would do. People were already tossing wooden barrels and planks overboard to use as small rafts to float with. Several had already gotten off, and were swimming to shore, but Merlin was insisting on saving the sailors.

Merlin unlocked the door, opened it, and met the gazes of all the sailors left. "What? Come to finish us off?" a voice taunted. Merlin ignored it, and instead informed them he was letting them out, but they had to swim to shore by themselves - find their own ways, just like everyone else was doing.

So, one could imagine Merlin's strong annoyance and frustration when someone started charging at him with a... Something that looked somewhat sharp. He flicked his head to the side, and said sharp thing was torn from rough hands. "Please! I'm helping you, you have to trust me."

"Why would _you_, help US?" a woman sneered, and skulked forward.

"Because unlike all of you, I'm not so selfish as to just go about saving myself and leave you all to die when you might just have lives; family, children. Now are you ready?" he didn't wait for an answer, he didn't care if they were ready or not right, "Good, let's go!"

He spun around, fists clenched at his sides, and grumbled. A voice sounding suspiciously like Arthur's called him a girl, and he rolled his eyes as if said owner of said voice was right there.

Flynn fell into step beside Merlin. "See what thanks you get?" he laughed humorlessly. Still, he said nothing more as he walked across the deck beside Emrys.

"I never expect any." Merlin couldn't find it in himself to bother caring, much less calming the weather to any degree, and it was plainly obvious that non of the other magic users did either.

"I see..." Flynn nodded. "You're a far better person than I. I would've just as soon left them to die-as you well know." He reached the edge of the ship and looked at Merlin. "You first-let me know how cold it is," he kidded dryly.

Merlin clambered over the short wall, and stared down at the water. He shook his head, glanced back at Flynn, then sucked in a deep breath, jumping off the side. He felt himself falling, and even worse, something - probably nets or ropes - slid against his back. He hadn't jumped far enough away. He didn't have a long time to regret it, though, because soon pain surged up his legs, more shock less pain, actually. He submerged under the icey water, and had a whole new set of problems.

One being, he had no idea where up was, or down, or right or left. It was all a jumbled mess of shock and cold. He struggled to hold the little air he had in his lungs, the hard landing trying to force it from his chest.

Eventually, he found the surface, and began taking in gasps of air. He wiped soggy hair away from his eyes, and started the long process of swimming to shore. Or more like moving out of Flynn's way.

Flynn followed Merlin, landing in the cold water where Merlin had been moments before. He glanced back at the ship, stuck fast against hidden sand just beneath the water. He swam through the frigid water after Merlin and the others. People were still jumping off the ship. landing with quiet splashes-barely audible above the wind

Merlin swam through the dark water that felt colder than Camelot during it's coldest winters. Or at least in the moment it did, he wouldn't be saying that when one of Camelot's coldest winters came though, would he? Probably not. He felt light, and the frigid temps shot energy through his body.

A short while later, they reached the small island-thankfully, it hadn't been far from the sand bar they'd crashed into. Everyone moved slowly onto shore, looking far more tired than they had only half an hour ago.

Flynn, Kalian, Jillian, and several others gathered with Merlin to discuss a plan of action.

"We should count the people-make sure everyone made it," Flynn stated. Not that he would mind if a few sailors hadn't survived-but... he wasn't talking about the sailors.

Merlin agreed with Flynn, and went off to do just that. The skin on his back stung and felt rough, and his body and clothes felt heavy, uncomfortable, completely soaked and rather freezing; he was exhausted, but everyone was. In fact, he'd seen kids there. Just children. In fact, there was one now, being carried by a short fat, terrified looking man. Merlin jog-walked to catch up to him. "Hey, tell me what happened," the young warlock said calmly.

"He-he j-just fell over," stuttered the man.

"My name's Merlin. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"N-no it's not. I mean, yes it's g-going to be okay, b-but your name's, E-Emrys. I-I'm Peter."

"Here- Try and heal yourself, I'll take him." Peter nodded, and, arms trembling, he handed over the unconscious pre-teen.

Merlin carefully kneeled, and laid him down. In this moment of cold, night, and sickness, he wished Arthur was there. Despite his faults, he was, by human standards, a great man. And he had a God-given talent to lead, and Merlin always had found it comforting to have the young Pendragon taking over situations. But it wasn't just that. He missed his friend, he missed the endless banter and jokes about socks. Stupid, useless, strange jokes that somehow eased his deep-set loneliness

He held a hand out, and put it over one pale forehead, whispering words beneath his breath. Merlin's eyes shined, and the boy's trembling started to calm. Long black eyelashes fluttered over vibrant blue eyes, and Merlin held his breath, waiting.

'I knew we would meet again, Emrys.'

In that moment his world screeched to a halt. Warnings from the lips of a dragon, prophecies told from tongues of old reverberated in his head. Arthur's supposed bane.

"Mordred?"


	11. Chapter 11

**MerlinMorgana1579: You'll just have to see... :D (Hahahha O:-))**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Yup!**

**The Great Dragon: O_O *Looks a little bit scared* Okay... *Backs away, hands up* Hahaha... Well... Sorry to say this chapter is mostly Arthur related, so, ;) And I haven't seen Castaways either! Eeeekk, maybe I need to get on this watching-new-TV-shows stuff... Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad, staying in character gets difficult... Funny thing is, last chapter, when we wrote that, I was quite grumpy. So apparently Merlin is grumpier than people think...? God bless you too!**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Oh, right, I had a suspicion you were talking about Apostle Paul, but then again one can never be sure... Wow, that happened to him? *Covers face with hair in shame* Sadly I don't recall that - *Sighs* I'm going to have to re-read Acts a little more, and read Revelations a little less... But yes- Mordred!**

**Mersan123: Uh-huh! Mordred! :D **

Arthur leaned against the side of Gwaine's ship as it rolled on the waves. Arthur decided some hours ago that he quite hated ships. He could barely stand, and was-as Gwaine said-sea sick. He looked down at the waves, then up at the dark sky. Clouds and thunder crashed. Rain fell to the ocean below, and wind howled loudly as the ship sailed through a storm.

No one knew how far away Merlin and the others would be. Gwaine had an idea-he said there was an island about a days travel away, and that was the first place they would look. Beside that... they couldn't keep going through a storm like this one. Finding a place to dock was their best and safest option if they wanted to find Merlin... beside that-if the kidnappers had been smart, they would have docked there as well.

...Sir Louis trekked across the deck, stopping next to his king with a respectful bow. "My lord," he said, his voice quiet against the sound of the storm. The sound of the storm, which, in the past hour or so, had become a great annoyance to him, as he could hardly hear anything. Or anyone.

"SIR LOUIS!" Arthur hollered over the storm, nodding to the knight. He hoped he'd heard him. "DOES GWAINE KNOW HOW FAR OFF THE ISLAND IS NOW?"

'How... far off... this land... now?' Louis frowned, and grimaced. He took a moment before deciding how to reply, "I do not know, Sire!"

Arthur wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan. "THE ISLAND! DOES GWAINE KNOW HOW FAR?" he asked again, gripping the ship's side as he tried not to be thrown from his feet.

"Oh! Forgive me! A day, give or take!" Louis replied. "What do you think we will find?"

Arthur smiled slightly. "I DON'T KNOW! I HOPE MERLIN AND THE OTHERS ARE THERE!"

"AS DO I, SIRE!" Louis yelled above the wind, or the quiet in his ear. The quiet, it made things louder, and quieter. It made voices so hard to hear, yet, the small noises were so much louder, like the screams of the living. Like the creaking of the wood, his ear picked up the little sounds so painfully well, he feared that they would destroy the hearing in his good ear.

Arthur nodded. "WE SHOULD GO BELOW DECK!" he called. Beside that, he wanted to check on Morgana and see how she was doing with all of this. It wasn't exactly normal life for them.

"AYE!" Louis cried out, and nodded briskly, waiting for the King to move before he himself did.

Arthur pushed away from the wall, groaning loudly and then trying to get across the deck quickly. He looked around, seein Gwaine, Percival, and two of his knights keeping the ship steady through the storm.

He and Louis would go to check on Morgana, who he had told to stay below deck durning the storm. He reached the stairs that led down, and took them, sliping, almost falling, and barely catching his balance to reach the end as he did so.

Louis followed after him, having the same issue with the wet stairs. "Sire!" he belted, just a little to loudly. "Is there anything you wish me to do?"

Arthur turned, lips pulling down slightly at the edges and he thought for a moment. "INFORM THE OTHERS THAT I'VE GONE TO CHECK ON MORGANA!" he called, nodding.

Louis nodded quickly, and trudged back up to do just that.

Arthur watched his knight go. He couldn't even begin to tell them how grateful he was to have them all. Certainly, he was their king, and they were loyal to him for that reason, but it was more. They all went above and beyond what was required of them... even complete strangers like Gwaine and Percival were helping him. He would thank them all-as he had already done, but again. He wished he could explain to them how much it meant.

His thoughts moved to Merlin, and the others-even Flynn and Kalian... annoying as they were, were still friends. He hoped they were unharmed. He'd wondered who had taken them. It may have been someone who was in agreement with his father-that all who possessed magic should have been done away with. He hoped not... Merlin had to be alive-Arthur believed he was... and he would hold to that until someone proved otherwise.

He shook his head and cleared the thoughts. He needed to check on Morgana. He headed toward the ship's quarters. Morgana had the first mate's quarters, so he headed in that direction.

**Sorry for the short chapter... But, muse comes and goes! The next chapter will, unless something happens between now and then, be about Merlin and Mordred...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Ooooohh... Yeah, probably more in-depth, but I get the idea, ;) :D Thank you! And ooohh, well, Revelations, I 've read it a lot, now I'm reading nowhere specifically... Suggestions? Hahaha, well, it's nice to see what people think - some people are happy Mordred's here, some people, not as much... NOoo, of course not, ;) But now I do want to write a death fic, something has gotten into me... *Laugh*  
**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Haha, yup!  
**

**The Great Dragon: Ooohh yes. Of course, have you been on a ship in weather like that? If so, I don't envy you..! Sorry, but nope, not for me! *Laughs* Thank you thank you GRAMERCY SO MUCH! :) Louis thanks you, too. Okay, let me tell you, the SNOW, has now, ARRIVED. SO. MUCH. SNOW.**

**The-dreamer4: Flyngana! Thank you, they now have a ship/name! :D *Grins* How dare you say I'm reeking! *Falls over in fits of laughter* Do you mind if I put that in my book? xD *Laughing as I read your reviews* OOoooooohhh goodness... *Deep breaths, eyes pinched closed* Laughing is a workout.**

**Previously...**

_"Mordred?"_

Merlin kept himself from standing and leaving right then, and there. The young warlock swallowed, a frown now plastered on his face, but he went back to trying to keep him warm, and heal him before the cold seeped into his lungs.

Blue eyes blinked up at Merlin. "Thank you, Emrys," he barely coughed out the words, but there they were. He was grateful for so much more than just being healed... after all, because of Merlin, people like them were accepted now.

Merlin ground his teeth, trying to loosen the muscles tightening in his back, neck and shoulders. "Flynn," he called.

Flynn glanced over, pushing Kalian aside so he could see Merlin. Kalian grunted and just walked out of the way, moving away to stand by one of the fires that had since been started.

"Yes?" Flynn asked, looking over Merlin at the child before him.

Mordred's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them, wondering what Merlin had called Flynn over for. He stayed silent, looking to Merlin for the explanation.

Merlin looked up at Flynn, "I'm going to check the others; Just in case, I don't know, I know any of them. Please stay with him?"

Flynn nodded, looking a bit confused. "The great Emrys, high-tailing it away from a scary little boy...?" Flynn mused, smiling at Merlin.

Merlin didn't pause, only grinned, tilting and shaking his head, and blinking quickly "You know how scary they are!" he quipped, and scrambled into a standing position, hands clenched at his sides. His clothes were starting to dry, and it was somehow worse than before. Now damp, growing disgustingly stiff, and starting to smell of ocean water and sweat. He was covered in mud, he felt nauseous, and now to top it off, Mordred. The child who was to kill Arthur.

He couldn't deal with all of this, some island, Arthur perhaps in danger, a group of his kin trapped and sick, Mordred, and... not right now. Not with the great dragon screaming in his head to kill him; or at least, his thoughts had taken on that voice to taunt him.

Maybe it was time to stop listening to the Dragon.

Flynn nodded and watched Merlin go. Clearly, the warlock was troubled, though he didn't say it aloud. Flynn looked at Mordred again, wondering what was so particularly awful about the child.

Merlin sat down on a stump, only to find it covered in a revolting muddy crushed-toad like paste. His body tensed, ready to stand up, but despite it he didn't move. He clasped his hands, pressing them against his face and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Emrys...?" a timid voice called, and he looked up to meet amber eyes. "My Mom's sick, and I hurt my wrist."

"Come here," he said softly, and stood up again, holding out his hand, his own long fingers wrapping around the little girl's. Kneeling before her, he uttered a healing spell, then straightened once more. "Where's your Mother?"

"She's this way, Mister Emrys." He was being dragged along by a six-year-old girl, boots sloshing through the muck. It didn't take him long to be led to the girl's mother, and it took him even less time to put a healing spell over her.

"Thank you Mister Emrys." Small arms wrapped around his knees. He almost toppled over, the only way he could balance being disrupted by her grateful hug. Somehow he stayed up.

By the time the six-year-old released him from the hug, his heart was hammering and his knees were on the verge of buckling.

He would describe his body's state as complete misery.

"Children ARE fairly scary!" Flynn called, having just seen what had occured.

The storm had died down a bit-much more than before-and the black clouds were now a dull grey. The sun would likely rise soon, but for the time being, the moon shone on the water.

Several voices began calling out that they saw a ship in the distance. People began running toward the water to see through the darkness. If it a ship, they may be rescued.

"No, don't -" Merlin pursed his lips, briskly walking after them, then moving up to a jog. His legs wobbled beneath him and a numbness settled in his thighs and calves, so the attempted run ended up looking more like an old man hobbling. "We don't know whose on the ship!" he exclaimed, "The Captain could have been coming with a fleet, and we wouldn't know!"

Many of the sorcerers didn't listen, but kept running, standing on the edge of the beach. Others, like Kalian, Flynn, and Jillian, stayed behind with Merlin. Flynn was still keeping an eye on Mordred, and had a grip on the child's hand, so he didn't wander off.

"Or perhaps it could be a fishing boat?" Kalian asked hopefully.

"Why would that be so wonderful?" Flynn questioned.

"Because, unlike you, I'm actually hungry-fishing boat equals fish, equals food."

"I'm with Kalian," Merlin said hastily, mouth watering at the mention of food.

Flynn laughed, smirking. "Fine, then perhaps it is a fishing boat... after all, I wouldn't crush your hopes."

Jillian snorted. "It's pro'lly just some old sailing ship just taking people across the ocean, with some jelly-faced captain that wants no more aboard his ship."

Merlin choked on his own spit, "Jelly-faced?"

Jillian looked at Merlin and shrugged. "Yeah, you know..." she puffed out her cheeks and poked them, making her impersonation of a 'jelly-face.'

Flynn and Kalian laughed. "Hopefully it's not one of them..." Kalian said with a grin.

Mordred even smiled slightly. "Jelly face..." he muttered quietly, laughing to himself.

Merlin watched the ship cautiously. An anchor was lowered, and from the speed and awkwardness of its descent, the people lowering it weren't exactly experienced. Boats were also lowered, and a small group climbed into it. The process was slow, but rushed, and the air that buzzed around them could almost be felt on the shore. Excitement, nervousness, battle-ready.

Flynn shook his head and looked at Merlin and Kalian. "I'm afraid it's not your fishermen... I'm sorry." he faked a tone of sympathy. Whoever it was was looking for them, and knew little of ships-that was probably good news.

The closer the got, the easier they were too see. Merlin finally stepped out, sinking into ugly swamp like sand. Morgana. Her long black hair and pale skin stuck out against the grey horizon. Some other people he didn't recognize, several knights, and then the bossiest, most iridescent-bot fly on earth. Arthur.

He grinned, teeth contrasting brilliantly against his brown-smeared, dirty face. "Arthur!"

From the lifeboat, Arthur heard the call. He recognized the voice of his friend. He pushed his way past the knights until he was at the front of the small boat beside Morgana.

"Merlin!" he called back, waving and grinning as he recognized the young man standing on the beach with... it must have been more than fifty others.

He turned to Morgana. "It's them, they're alive!" Of course, she would already have known, but he said so anyway.

"Where are the others? Do you see Flynn?" she asked, pulling her hair back and looking across the distance toward the shore.

Gwaine tossed his hair out of his face, staring at the people stranded on the shore. With a half-smile on his face, he looked sideways at Arthur, "I guess there aren't damsels to save after all." He paused before whispering under his breath, "What a let down."

Arthur breathed a relieved laugh. "I'm sure there are plenty of damsels... we'll see when we reach shore. I'm just glad they're all right."

"MERLIN! Are you unharmed?" the king called out.

Merlin looked down at himself, suddenly unsure of whether he was or not. He looked back up, still smiling. He tossed his arms out, "Yes!"

Arthur saw the motion and rolled his eyes. "Yes, though perhaps with a bit of brain damage?" he teased.

"Well then I must have had it long before this - putting up with-" Merlin held out the last word, straining to come up with something, "Such a - cow faced turtle!"

Arthur snorted and threw his arms out to his sides. "Really, Merlin, it's almost as though you WANT to be left on that island!" he snorted out. He didn't hide a smile though.

"Maybe I do! Better than being stuck with you!" Merlin retorted, still beaming. He trudged out, until he was about knee-deep in water, and reached the boat, helping haul it to shore. Despite shaking like a leaf, at least now he felt as though he had some kind of energy again.

Arthur and the others hopped out of the boat. Arthur yanked Merlin into a rough hug, wrapping his arms aroung the scrawny frame of the warlock, then pulling him back to ensure he wasn't injured.

Merlin let out a jovial laugh, then looked back over his shoulder, the quick motion sending him awkwardly sprawling backwards onto the young King, then sliding down into the water.

Arthur pulled Merlin up, keeping a grip on Merlin's shoulder, to ensure that he didn't drown himself after they'd all gone through so much to save him.

"For being so powerful, you are bound to be the clumsiest person on the planet, Merlin."

Gwaine trudged up beside Merlin, looking over the soaked-and-muddy-man. "Gwaine," he introduced, and nodded several times. Merlin looked away from Arthur.

"Merlin," he said.

"Ah - you're the one he spoke of. Well, Merlin, I'm going to find myself some damsels in distress," he said, and as he passed by gave the warlock a quick slap on the shoulder.

Arthur grinned and shook his head. "He owns the ship. We met him, and a man named Percival, at a tavern while we were looking for you. They would make good knights-noble, honest, and helpful. Really, Merlin, you should take lessons from them," Arthur teased.

...Morgana was glad she wasn't wearing a dress, as she made her way from the boat. She saw a child, running towards her, and in a brief moment of confusion, she recognized him. Shock and happiness at seeing him again made her momentarily pause, before she embraced him tightly. "Mordred? It's so good to see you! Are you well?" she pulled back, looking him over.

"Yes, Morgana," he replied quietly, yet strongly. She let out a soft, short laugh, smiling widely, and keeping her hands on his shoulders.

Glancing up, she looked over the crowd of magic-users. Her eyes met Flynn's. She looked down at Mordred, the boy she'd saved so long ago now. "I won't be a moment," she said, and at his shrug, she moved.

Her purple velvet cloak trailed behind her, dragging over the ground and staining itself. She didn't bother to think about it, until it snagged on something. She lifted it up like the skirt of a dress, and started running, her long hair being swept across her back.

Flynn was glad to see Morgana safe. He'd been concerned for her safety. Luckily, she'd not been taken-she was there now though. He met her halfway, stopping her and putting a hand on either side of her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Morgana searched blue eyes, before her arms were reaching out and around Flynn's neck, her cheek brushing against his.

He wrapped his arms around her, not having expected that exactly-though he didn't mind it. He smiled slightly, then pulled back. "I take it you are then..." He ran one hand through her dark hair, pushing a loose strand out of her face."I babysat Merlin for you," he added after a moment of silence.

She near-laughed, her head angling down, pink lips still pulled back in a smile. "He does need babysitting sometimes, doesn't he," she joked fondly, and pressed full-lips against his cheek, before putting a hand on the back of his neck, and the other on his back, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Yes." Flynn smiled as Morgana leaned against him. He ran one hand slowly over her back, while the other stayed on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're safe-I thought they may have taken you-" his voice trailed off.

Morgana nodded, and quietly let out a long breath.

"We're all okay."

**THE END, ThANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


End file.
